una persona,un amor y el poder de las cartas
by aguiller-370
Summary: una persona extrña llega, sakura tiene visiones, esa persona se adueña de las cartas liberandolas y asì matando gente y alos seres queridos de sakura


**hola a todos yo soy nuevo en esto y espero que les guste apenas me acabo de inncribir y este es mi primer fic, si no les gusta no importa pueden dejar malos reviews o hacer lo que sea yo solo quiero que dejen reviews por que algo que yo hago es hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas pero muy pocas veces, bye pronto subirè la continuaciòn  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**la aparición de una presencia y la liberación de las cartas sakura**

**sentí el sol caer sobre mi cara parecía ya haber amanecido**

**-sakura, sakura, despierta floja - abrí lentamente los ojos mi primera visión fue a kero enfrente de mi**

**-que pasa kero?-le pregunté**

**-pues que ya son las 11:00 de la mañana y a ti te toca preparar el desayuno-me gritó**

**-¡QQQUUUEEE!- no, que horror se me había olvidado**

**baje corriendo lo mas rápido que pude lo único que alcancé a oír fue a kero gritarme que le lleve el postre pero que me iban a decir soy una boba**

**-se te pegaron las sábanas verdad monstruo- me dijo mi odioso hermano- no te preocupes ya lo hice yo, tu desayuno esta servido en la mesa- y por último me lanzo una mirada**

**vi mi plato en la mesa se veía delicioso, agarre la cuchara iba a dar la primera probada**

**-aahhhmm- no podía creerlo**

**-que te paso monstruo acaso no sabes comer- mi hermano me había mirado pues había tirado la cuchara con la poca comida que había agarrado, pero no le hice caso.**

**no podía ser posible que era eso no lo que sentí debe de haber sido mi imaginación pero era tan grande algo que en toda vida de card captor nunca había sentido se parecía a la presencia de una carta clow pero una tan grande con poderes muy fuertes pero pensé que ya las había capturado todas seguro era mi imaginación, seguí comiendo pero mil dudas se subieron a mi cabeza.**

**al acabar me levanté rápidamente de la mesa dejé mis trastes en el lavabo tenía que saberlo me habrá faltado alguna carta clow subí corriendo llegué a mi habitación abrí rápidamente la puerta**

**-¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ahh que había pasado?**

**-eres una tonta no ves que estaba yo aquí- ooopppss había aplastado a kero con la puerta**

**-perdón fue sin querer lo siento mucho, ah por cierto te traje el postre- kero se quedó pensativo**

**-sakura acaso no lo sentiste?- me dijo con cara seria**

**-aaaaahhhhh?-en verdad si lo había sentido pero no quería alarmar mucho a kero pero que fue eso.**

**Cada vez se hacia mas tarde y me daba mas sueño todas las noches me acostaba extrañando a shaoran pero, por que había regresado a honk kong , lo extrañaba mucho sobre todo que por fin le pude confesar mis sentimientos y decirle que en verdad lo amo mucho, aunque meiling me hace mucha pelea por eso pero algún día tendré la esperanza para que el llegara y me abrazara.**

**-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, que sueño- mis ojos se caían, no aguantaba mas mire a ver el reloj eran ya las 12:00- buenas noches ke...- sin pensarlo me había dormido**

**-hola, alguien esta ahí- me encontraba en un lugar oscuro lo único que brillaba era mi cuerpo vi una silueta moviéndose**

**-quien anda ahí?- pregunte sin ninguna respuesta que pasaba**

**-agua, arena, atravesar, borradora, bosque, burbuja, canción, cerradura, creativa, disparo, dulce, escudo, espada, espejo, flecha, flor, flotadora, fuego, gemelos, grande, hielo, ilusión, laberinto, lazo, libra, lluvia, lucha, luz, movimiento, niebla, nieve, nube, ola, oscuridad, pequeña, poder, regreso, resplandor, salto, silencio, sombra, soñadora, sueño, tiempo, tierra, tormenta, cambio, trueno, veloz, viento, voz, vuelo, esperanza,- que? Como era posible alguien conocía todas las cartas mis cartas**

**como era posible**

**-quien eres¡- no volví a obtener respuesta**

**-agua, arena, atravesar, borradora, bosque, burbuja, canción, cerradura, creativa, disparo, dulce, escudo, espada, espejo, flecha, flor, flotadora, fuego, gemelos, grande, hielo, ilusión, laberinto, lazo, libra, lluvia, lucha, luz, movimiento, niebla, nieve, nube, ola, oscuridad, pequeña, poder, regreso, resplandor, salto, silencio, sombra, soñadora, sueño, tiempo, tierra, tormenta, cambio, trueno, veloz, viento, voz, vuelo, esperanza - lo habían dicho de nuevo como podían- sakura... sakura... espérate lo peor sakura lo peor vendrá – que era eso?.**

**-muéstrate eres la carta clow¡- grite**

**-no- por fin obtuve respuesta**

**-que eres tu- volví a preguntar acaso esto era un sueño o era una realidad**

**-lo peor... vendrá- no podía creerlo ante mis ojos apareció shaoran el con los ojos cerrados los fue abriendo**

**- ¡sakura!- había gritado el se iba desvaneciendo**

**- ¡shaoran!- grité fuerte acaso le sucederá algo a shaoran? Ahora me había preocupado mucho- ahhh! Que pasa que es esto**

**eran las cartas sakura que habían aparecido una por una me rodeaban**

**-lo peor esta por venir- todas las cartas sakura se estaban convirtiendo una por una en cartas clow – no eres digna de se card captor- me dijo por ultimo**

**no entendía lo que pasaba las cartas sakura se con vertían en las cartas de clow pero por que? Estará pasando en realidad o solo será un sueño.**

**-¡sakura, sakura, sakura, despierta ya!- que pasaba oía la voz de kero que me gritaba**

**vi una luz muy fuerte que me envolvió había regresado a mi habitación no podìa creerlo estaba parada con el báculo en la mano la otra imagen casi me ahogó no podía ser el libro de sakura yacía abierto las cartas estaban fuera flotando la mayoría se habían convertido en cartas clow de nuevo ya no estaban a mi poder, cada carta opto su apariencia original, cada carta me miraba parecía que la pelea mas grande que me pudiera haber pasado comenzaría.**

**-cartas clow ¡ataquen!- alguien les había ordenado pero quien?**

**En un segundo me encontraba peleando contra las cartas clow no podìa con todo su poder juntos no podía ya no aguantaba, bosque me atrapó, lo que alcancé a ver fue la espada viniendo hacia mi pero no sentí que llegara nada la otra escena me impacto**

**-¡HERMANO, HERMANO!- touya se había atravesado no podía creerlo**

**-regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡carta clow!- no podía ser, no la había atrapado no me importo no haberla atrapado**

**corrí hacia touya**

**-¡hermano por que!- le dije mis mejillas se habían mojado, se habían llenado de lagrimas no podía creerlo**

**-saku...sakura tienes que impedirlo- mi hermano me miraba la espada le había atravesado el pecho yo no quería que le pasara nada malo yo era débil por que no puedo ser una buena cazadora de cartas- sakura tu... tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer – mi hermano empezó a cerrar los ojos- sakura te quiero mucho, me siento bien siendo tu hermano mayor, despide a yukito departe mía- mi hermano cerró los ojos ya no puso fuerza dejo caer su cuerpo.**

**-¡NOOOO, HERMANO, HERMANO, HER...!- ya no podía hacer nada me sentía culpable de eso**

**-quien eres!- grite con toda mi fuerza- muéstrate pagaras por lo que haz hecho- ya era tarde mi hermano había muerto**

**tenía tantas ganas de que shaoran estuviera aquí lo necesitaba.**

**Aunque kero se había convertido no era suficiente eran demasiadas cartas, en un segundo después mi cuarto había sido destruido había salido a pelear pero y si moría gente por mi culpa necesitaba recuperar escudo estaba decidido necesitaba proteger a la gente mas querida las cartas se habían ido a la ciudad la estaban destruyendo y dañando a la gente yo me sentía imponente ante todo el poder de las cartas y mi hermano por mi culpa había muerto, no era justo, pero quien es la que controla las cartas quiero saberlo no podía contenerme en el piso se vio caer una lagrima pero después cayeron mas y mas. Me sentía sola no podía con esto.**

**-¡sakura!- mire a ver era tomoyo, que traía un traje para mi en su mano – sakura que paso liberaste las cartas o que sakura están destruyendo la ciudad y deb... ¡aaahhhhhhhh!- tomoyo había visto el cuerpo de touya que yacía muerto en lo que era mi habitación**

**tomoyo me abrazo yo se lo explique todo no sabía que hacer**

**-sakura, primero hay que ir a la ciudad a pelear contra las cartas- tomoyo me animaba**

**-pero no puedo sellarlas!- tomoyo se asombro se habrá preguntado como una card captor no podía sellar las cartas, yo en verdad no sabia lo que sucedía tal vez ya no eran cartas clow ahora obedecían a otro amo**

**-sakura yo confío en que lo lograras si no lo logras toda la ciudad perecerá- tomoyo me empezaba a animar- ¡aaaaaaahhhh, sakura ayúdame!- una carta había aparecido era la carta del fuego había atrapado a tomoyo pero que podía hacer la carta empezó a atacar a tomoyo, a tomoyo le aparecían quemaduras en el cuerpo la carta giraba alrededor de ella me pare sin fuerza, por la tristeza, no podía hacer nada mi vista se fue perdiendo me sentí cansada caí al piso no podía sostenerme mi vista empezó a ser borrosa vi a tomoyo cayendo, la carta atacándola pensé que ella iba también a morir pero no podía hacer nada me sentía impotente, no quería que muriera nadie mas necesitaba escudo pero donde lo podré sacar, mis ojos se cerraban**

**-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue lo ultimo que alcancé a oír antes de que una presencia me haga perder la memoria para así desmayarme.**

**Me sentía flotando otra vez esta vez estaba segura de que no era un sueño era diferente**

**-vez sakura lo peor vino y no estas apta para esto no deberías vivir alcé lentamente la vista podía ver una silueta deformada y a su lado apareció la carta disparo**

**-esto de depara el destino sakura¡MORIR!- la carta del disparo fue directo hacia mi con ansias de matarme débilmente lo esquivé**

**-¡ahhhh!- me había dado en el brazo pero esa no fue toda mi sorpresa regresó para golpearme por detrás-¡ahhhhh!- ya quería que acabara**

**no quería mas no era real lo que estaba viendo o si, pero la sangre que me corría por el brazo y el dolor de la espalda parecían tan reales, sentía la presencia, el dolor de sentimientos y el dolor físico, por que no podía sellar las cartas.**

**-aunque vengas tu aunque regrese el mago clow ninguno ahora podrá sellar las cartas, ahora las cartas se encuentran a mi poder yo soy mas fuerte que tu sakura y con mi poder pude destruir tu libro y poder convertir las cartas en mías sin usar ninguna fuerza-**

**las lagrimas caían por mi mejilla se iban mojando poco a poco hasta que llegaran a mi cuello donde caían hasta el vacío para ser olvidadas- la única carta que no pude tomar fue la de la esperanza pero ese lo tiene tu amigo shaoran o lo tenía ahora ha sido matado por mi, claro, el se resistió a mi poder, con sus estúpidos ataques de pergaminos y una espadita que parecía de juguete- que, me había asombrado lo que me decía era realidad.**

**-que le hiciste¡- me había asustado ahora lloraba mas, me imaginaba lo peor para shaoran si no le había pasado algo, yo me sentía triste no quería estar allí quería irme.**

**-aquí tienes tu carta sakura no se para que te servirá, pero tal vez encuentres su razón de vivir al igual que tu, haz abandonado todo, tus amigos, tu familia, haz pensado que le sucedió a tu padre después, de que se liberaran las cartas haz pensado que le sucedió a todos tus amigos de la escuela se supone que tu eres la única en el mundo con poderes mágicos para poder vencer a las cartas y los has defraudado a todos- me sentía mal pero no le debía hacer caso pero tenía razón los había defraudado.**

**Hizo aparecer una esfera de luz donde me mostraba todo lo que las cartas le hacían a la ciudad me mostraba a mis amigos, y mis seres queridos que habían perecido en la ciudad, igual la gente que había muerto por la magia de las cartas, me mostró a yue y a kerberos peleando por proteger la ciudad, pero no era suficiente, ellos se estaban debilitando, luego apareció una luz de su cuerpo y esa luz se hizo muy grande que me envolvió para después aparecer en una casa que parecía estar quemándose pude sentir el calor en verdad estaba allí?**

**-mira sakura esto es lo que te tenía en duda, mira fijamente- vi a shaoran tirado en el piso las llamas a su alrededor- aunque no ha muerto el fuego lo hará vi que shaoran alzó la vista que haré en verdad estaba allí no lo sabía.**

**-¡SHAORAN, SHAORAN!-la carta de la esperanza brillo, brillo muy fuerte mi cuerpo quedo en su brillo sentí que todo se volvió lento trataba de correr el brillo se hizo mas intenso y un segundo después me encontraba allí.**

**-que sucedió, que paso como llegaste allí- oí que aquella persona o aquella carta se preguntaba que sucedió pero en verdad ni yo lo sabía, no me quede pensando en eso y me fui directo con shaoran que se encontraba débil y lastimado tenía que hacer algo si no ambos pereceríamos allí con todas mis fuerzas lo abrasé por los brazos y lo jale mientras la casa se iba destruyendo por el fuego, lo logre hacer lo lleve a fuera de la casa, pude sentir la presencia de ese ser que había causado todo, mire a ver al cielo estaba encima de la casa en llamas no podía distinguir su figura pero no parecía una persona grande parecía un niño como de mi edad o algo por lo parecido, al parecer tenía una capa, solo que en ese momento algo me distrajo shaoran había despertado ,e senté junto a el, el estiro su brazo y me toco la mejilla.**

**-sa...sak...sakura me alegro mucho por que estés aquí – me había dicho y había puesto una sonrisa.**

**Se sentó con mucho trabajo me volvió a tocar la mejilla se acercó y me dio un beso un beso que me pareció duro mucho tiempo, mis mejillas se habían mojado al terminar rápidamente lo abrasé el me abrazo.**

**-shaoran, te quiero mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo, te extrañe- se lo había dicho llorando.**

**El solo me dio un fuerte abrazo y una mirada y sonrisa cálida, le explique todo lo que había pasado, al terminar, el parecía preocupado pero me miro y me dio una sonrisa.**

**-todo saldrá bien, sakura tus poderes no han llegado a su máximo puedes explotar ese poder y así poder vencerla, tu podrás sakura- el me había dado ánimos mire a ver otra vez a la casa estaba totalmente destruida, mire a ver a shaoran parecía triste se había quedado contemplando, mire a ver al techo ya no sentía la prese3ncia se había ido, volví la vista a shaoran una lagrima le caía por la mejilla .**

**-shaoran estas bien?- me había preocupado por el.**

**-si, lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo cambiarlo, lo que me preocupa ahora es como pelear con esa cosa, no puedo sentir que es, lo único que siento es que tiene un gran poder –el me había preocupado tal vez si extrañaba su antiguo hogar.**

**Mire a ver la carta, de nuevo había empezado a brillar, mi cuerpo empezó a brillar, tal vez me iba de regreso, como había llegado antes allá pero no me quería separar de shaoran, lo abrasé y el también empezó a brillar el me abrazó, la luz se hizo mas intensa nos cubrió a ambos un momento después estábamos en lo que era mi casa que también estaba en llamas por la carta del fuego y pude ver que todo el vecindario se estaba incendiando. Sentí el piso lentamente nuestros cuerpos dejaron el brillo, y pude ver a tomoyo tirada enfrente de mi.**

**-¡TOMOYO, TOMOYO!- fui corriendo hacía ella, me senté junto a ella la alcé pensé que había muerto, vi como abría los ojos**

**-sa..sakura estoy bien la carta se distrajo quemando todo- tomoyo se levantó parecía estar bien pero se tambaleaba y tenía quemaduras por su cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio, fui corriendo y al recibí- sakura quiero pedirte un favor, un ultimo favor podrías ponerte el traje que esta por allá?- ahhh, mire a ver había un traje tirado en el piso lo levanté era muy bonito pero, como podía pensar eso en ese momento pero no importa me fui a un lugar donde nadie me viera y me cambié- ahhh, sakura te ves muy linda- me había dicho tomoyo al salir.**

**-lo mismo pienso- shaoran me había hecho un cumplido.**

**-ya no hay tiempo de halagos hay que ir a la ciudad y pelear contra las cartas y esa presencia- me había puesto seria levanté a shaoran, tomoyo me ayudo .**

**-no es necesario, sería un estorbo, pues estoy lastimado y no poseo arma mágica- shaoran había dicho eso pero yo no lo pensaba así .**

**-ahhh, ahora que recuerdo mi llave donde está- me había preocupado no sabía donde estaba mi llave.**

**-no te preocupes sakura, aquí la tengo- tomoyo saco la llave y me la entregó- al cambiarte la vi tirada y me to...- se quedó callada habíamos llegado a la ciudad.**

**La ciudad parecía en ruinas había gente corriendo, ya se había hecho tarde, los edificios, algunos se habían derrumbado por completo, había cartas por todas partes, enfrente de mi se manifestó la carta del viento, se me quedo mirando**

**-llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno, por el rango que me ha sido otorgado¡libérate!- el báculo se abrió – regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡carta clow! - de nuevo no había pasado nada**

**-que sucede sakura?- shaoran tampoco entendía eso.**

**La carta del viento nos atacó todos caímos al piso, necesitaba hacer algo para detener eso pero no sabía que hacer no tenía ninguna carta y mi báculo no funcionaba, pero tenía que hacer algo si no tomoeda o hasta todo Japón o hasta el mundo iba a desparecer, necesitaba hacer algo rápido, por mi hermano, mi madre, mi padre, y todos mis seres queridos que habían muerto por las cartas, sentía tristeza, shaoran me toco el hombro, lo mire a ver, me pare el se logro parar, vio que me puse a llorar me abrazó y me consoló.**

**-shaoran no se que hacer , me siento triste, mi hermano, mi padre, y mis amigos y muchas personas han muerto su única esperanza somos nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo pero no se que hacer- me pegue al pecho de shaoran, estaba confundida y muy desorientada, veía a las personas corriendo.**

**No sabía que hacer debía hacer algo pronto y esta ves se manifestó la carta de la lucha me empezó a atacar pero como la voy a vencer, débilmente le intenté dar con el báculo pero no funciono me dio un golpe, caí al piso**

**-¡sakura, sakura!- tomoyo y shaoran se habían acercado a mi me había lastimado estaba sangrando.**

**Pero no me rendí y débilmente me paré quise seguir peleando pero me daba golpes y caía cada vez me lastimaba mas y mas.**

**-¡sakura, detente ya, por favor sakura detente!- con frecuencia me decían pero yo les decía que no me rendiría.**

**-no me rendiré ¡que no lo entienden! Estoy peleando por la gente que amo que ha muerto por las cartas- en ese momento la carta de la esperanza volvió a brillar acaso me iría a otra parte, la carta de la esperanza salió de mi traje brillo más el báculo se soltó de mis manos ambos flotaron hicieron una luz mas intensa.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**un nuevo báculo , la esperanza de sakura, el escudo de amor y al revelación de la verdad**

**Me preguntaba que pasaba, una luz cegadora y mas fuerte se creo me tapé los ojos la luz se hizo mas débil, me fui destapando los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió, era el báculo que solo había aparecido una vez, cuando shaoran, yue y todos me habían entregado, que habrá pasado acaso la esperanza me dio su poder, el báculo descendió lentamente hacia mi, acaso tendrá el poder para destruir o usar las cartas, no sabia, tenia que intentar y si ya no eran cartas clow, eran simples cartas de nadie o eran de la presencia que desde hace rato e intentado reconocer, pero no me dice nada, agarre el báculo con las dos manos estaba decidido lo iba a intentar, me pare débilmente alcé al báculo.**

**-regresa a la forma en que deberías estar en la carta- había dicho otras palabras pero al parecer había funcionado las alas se abrieron apareció una carta la carta se resistía yo puse mas fuerza las alas del báculo se abrieron y crecieron mas, la carta se desintegro 'para llegar a ser una carta era extraña se parecía a las cartas de clow pero no decía nombre, estaba en blanco**

**-que sucede¡- la carta empezó a brillar, se empezó como a partir y rápidamente se liberó, no entendía por que el poder de la carta se libero y volvió al mundo a destruirlo necesitaba escudo, fuimos corriendo por toda la ciudad las cartas nos atrapaban, pero encontraba la manera de sellarlas, pero no entendía, por que al sellarlas, se rompìan las cartas y su poder regresaba, hasta que de tanto dudar me sentì mareada me caìa y me desmaye de nuevo.**

**Nuevamente estaba en el lugar sin vacìo donde brillo la carta y shaoran estaba, acaso estarán haciendo mas destrucción las cartas, pero que puedo hacer aun con el nuevo baculo no podìa hacer nada, me habìan lastimado y estaba muy débil, de nuevo mi mejilla se lleno de lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor por todo lo que por mi culpa he provocado, o por que quiero saber quien es esa persona que ha hecho tanto daño**

**-con que quieres conocerme, sakura, te mostrare mi rostro en el momento mas indicado, yo sabìa que se iba a crear un nuevo báculo con la carta de la esperanza, recuerda sakura, es tu culpa lo que le ha pasado a la ciudad, entiende has, decepcionado a todos, entiendes que mucha gente y la mayorìa de tus seres queridos han muerto en esto y es por tu culpa, ahora las cartas me pertenecen y las usare para destruirte sino es ahora te destruirè por que tu bajo poder no se compara al mio, te conozco sakura se cuales son tus debilidades y cual es tu fortaleza pero aun explotando tu máximo poder no vas a poder detenerme en mi búsqueda de adeñarme el mundo entero y nunca vas a poder detenerme, te queda claro, ahora estas fallando a tus dos amigos, los ùnicos que te quedan en la vida, ellos estan siendo a tacados y tu demayada aunque tengas poder suficiente las cartas estan unidas a mi y tu ni nadie puede contra todo el poder- esa presencian se me hacia conocida.**

**Ahora vi la silueta extraña hizo otra luz que me envolvió de nuevo, estaba flotando encima de todo lo que era la ciudad, los edificios caìan la gente morìa, todo era caos y destrucción, pero yo lo permitia y no sabìa que hacer, de pronto empezè a caer dejando una camino de làgrimas detrás de mi caìa , pero caìa lentamente, no me detenia, llegaba al lugar donde estaba hize un paro y me uni a mi cuerpo es como si mi alma se hubiera ido, me desperte agitada y mareada, pero no pensè en eso, tomoyo y shaoran estaban en el piso, muy lastimados, todo alrededor de nosotros se habìa destruido, me acerquè a ellos los agarrè por la cabeza me sentè me sentìa tirste ya no habìa gente, el cielo estaba a oscuras no se sabìa si habìa amanecido o si era todavía de madrugada todo se habìa quedado oscuro y ya no habìa gente por las calles, la gente que vi estaba, muerta o lastimada pero no tenìan fuerzas, me pare y vi todo el caos y la destrucción, baje la cabeza una gota de làgrimas cayó.**

**-saku...-shaoran me veìa-me sentè junto a el le puse los dedos en la boca.**

**-sssshhhhhhh, no hables shaoran estas muy débil, no encuentro la manera de cómo escapar de esto, ya quiero que acabe-ayude a shaoran a sentarse y el me abrazò.**

**-sakura todo va salir bien, lo que necesitaremos es, la carta del escudo y lo conseguiràs yo creo en ti- shaoran me habìa regalado otra sonrisa y en un segundo me habìa robado un beso.**

**Cuando se separò de mi yo le toque el cachete y le robe un beso, me acerquè sentì su respiración aceleradas cerca de mi y mis labios tocaron con los suyos yo lo abracè y me separe de el, el intentò consolarme pero yo me sentìa culpable de todo y no me querìa mover de sus brazos me sentìa protegida, pero mire a ver a tomoyo ella tambièn estaba lastimada, tenìa que hacerlo buscar esa carta, con todo el dolor los deje solos para poder buscar la carta, y habìa corrido mucho las cartas me atacaban, pero no encontraba la del escudo, llege cerca de la torre y pude distinguir a kerberos y a yue peleando se veìan cansados y kerberos cayò.**

**-keroooooooooooooo¡-kerberos caìa, no llegue a tiempo el cayò, llegue a onde el estaba el me vio.**

**-sakura tie... tienes que sellar las cartas-el me habìa dicho.**

**-pero no puedo, con el bastòn de estrella no hacìa nada y ya no son cartas clow no se que sean pero la carta de la esperanza, al parecer se fusionò con el báculo y crearon uno màs poderoso pero al poder sellar las cartas se rompen y escapan, no se que hacer son muy fuertes- le contè todo.**

**-cree en tu corazón el no miente y siempre tiene la respuesta, no fuiste escogida como card captor por se un juego de azar, fuiste escogida por que eres muy fuer...- kerberos se habìa desmayado o se habìa muerto, pero cerrò los ojos, pero el me habìa dado un poco de confianza, ahora tenìa que hacerlo.**

**Pero donde estaba ese ser, mire y lo vi se encontraba en la punta de la torre, pero se me habìa olvidado mi hermano que paso habrà muerto, que harè tenìa que protegerlo a el tambièn estaba buscando esa carta por todas partes.**

**-ohh, noooo, por favor que no haya pasado nada malo ¡papaaaa!- habìa pasado enfrente de la escuela donde trabajaba mi padre, estaba totalmente en ruinas la escuela se habìa colapsado solo habìa escombros, ese dia mi papa se habìa quedado allìo para trabajar hasta muy tarde, si no lo hubiera hecho estarìa en mi casa, junto con mi hermano, pero no me detendría me fui corriendo, necesitaba encontrar la carta, lo ùltimo que vi fue mi escuela, tambièn se habìa colapsado y estaba en llamas no quedaba nada de ella, es cuando pude ver la carta escudo me acerquè a ella al parecer la carta no mostrò resistencia.**

**-regresa a la forma que deberìas estar en la carta- lo atrapè le puse mi nombre**

**-ahora, protege a toda la gente de la ciudad, que no sean victimas de los poderes de las cartas, escudo- pero se complico, era mucho poder no podìa pero no me iba a rendir, puse mas poder mas fuerza las alas se abrieron, no era posible, el báculo se estaba desgarrando puse mas poder, hasta puse todas mis esperanzas puse todos mis sentimientos.**

**-ppprrrraaaassshhh¡- la estrella se habìa roto mi báculo perdiò el poder, habìa perdido todas mis fuerzas y me habìa quedado débil pero me dio alegrìa saber que aunque la carta del escudo haya desaparecido pues al usar todo su poder la carta se despedazò, y ya no va funcionar, me gusto ver como una luz circular cubriò toda la ciudad me sentìa feliz lo habìa logrado habìa logrado proteger a las personas de la ciudad, pero habìa quedado muy débil y yo no tenìa esa protection, lo que habìa hecho era un escudo, pero no cualquiera, además de haber usado todos los poderes de la carta, habìa pusto mis sentimientos en eso y eso me dio fortaleza para seguir, pude ver la lleve de estrella, solo que se habìa roto la estrella se habìa dividido en varios pedazos, agarrè lo que quedaba y lo puse en mi pecho, la llave brillo, no habìa perdido completamente sus poderes, fui corriendo, hacia donde estaban shaoran y tomoyo ellos estaban allì sentados.**

**-sakura, lo has logrado, te dije que podìas lograrlo ahora la gente esta protegida, pero hay gente muerta, como va a ser esto, aunque todos se pusieron a dormir, por la carta sueño, aunque los dañoas a la ciudad son enormes y cr...¡SAKURA, CUIDADO!- detrás de mi venìa la carta de bosque yo era vulnerable a sus ataques, al igual que shaoran, yue y kerberos.**

**-¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, shaoran!- la carta me atrapo entre sus ramas-¡shaoran,aaaaaaaahhh, ayudame!- me apretò fuerte que me lastimò, por mi cuerpo empezaron a caer gotas de sangre.**

**-bosque, traela aquí, la silueta la habìa llamado me llevo a la punta de la torre- sakura, como te atreves tu no eres una card captor de verdad, no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado, no puedo que las cartas se hayan arrepentido-que, que las cartas se han arrepentido, no entendía el significado de sus palabras- la carta del espejo y la carta del escudo me han traicionado, pero no lo permitirè que vuelva a suceder- pareciò poner su vista en mi mano, pues allà tenìa los fragmentosde mi llave que aun tenìan un poco de poder- crees que con esa llave me podràs vencer, se destrozò al usar tanto poder, eres una tonta lo debiste usar para protegerte a ti misma antes de estar aquí enfrente de mi sufriendo- no entendía lo que decìa.**

**-nunca harè lo que me digas yo no soy como tu, soy card captor y una de mis misiones en parte es proteger este mundo del daño de las cartas, o simplemente esta ciudad, pero si puedo salvar muchas vidas incluso morirìa por ese proòsito, pues quiero salvar al la gente que amo, y a toda la gente que no esta- habìa empezdo a llorar de nuevo.**

**-que no entiendes, tienes magia este mundo podría ser tuyo, y asì no podràs hacer nada, puedes usar tu magia para muchas cosas, yo solo soy un ser creado por la aliaciòn de la magia de clow y tu magia- me exalte al escuchar eso.**

**-como puede ser yo no he hecho nada-le dije no lo entendía**

**-no lo vas a entender sakura, hay diferentes tipos de magia, el mago clow me creò como una carta, pero yo llegè a ser mas poderosa que el, el me encerrò para que no pueda escapar, pero sabes me llegò una visión de una card captor nueva en el futuro, al sellar todas las cartas, hasta la de la nada y fusionarlo con la que tu habìas creado, mi sello se debilitò y por fin se rompió sin saberlo esa noche en que las cartas salieron te robè energía y asì tuve la fuerza suficiente para hacer las cartas mìas, pero tu fuerza ha crecido, hasta cambiaste de báculo, pero no podràs llegar al mìa y asì moriràs para ir con toda la gente que dices que amas, mejor te hago ese favor antes de seguir sufriendo aquí – me habìa dicho.**

**-no te lo permitirè-le gritè – amì sime importa la gente y quiero estar con las personas que amas.**

**-tu no entiendes sakura, por que hasta los seres mágicos podemos llegar a amar- ma habìa sorprendido esas palabras- como la carta del espejo, fue una de las que se arrepintió por amor, ella llegò amar a tu hermano a quien lo cuida, pero a la persona que ella ame nunca le harìa caso a una carta o a un ser mágico, que fue creación de aquella persona, como que espejo vivirà con el sufrimiento de una amor imposible, aligual que yo me pude enamorar de aquella persona que me encerrò – dijo.**

**-acaso te enamoraste de...-no me alcanzò a terminar pues bosque me habìa liberado y caìa.**

**-nunca entenderàs sakura, y por ello muere-caìa, no sabìa que hacer ahora entendía un poco todo era un dilema, la llave brillo y tuve una visión.**

**Empezè a sentir que caìa lento, vi la luz que creo el escudo regresar a donde lo habìa invocado, vi las cartas se alzarìan, vi que ese ser, se apoderaria de la ciudad y no solo de eso, toda la gente del mundo iba a morir, podìa ver la destrucción y la carta del escudo no durarìa, mis poderes se debilitarìan y los de la carta tambièn al irse el poder ya no existirìa la carta, comenzè a lorar pues creì que la humanidad estarìa condenada, sentì que regresè en mi y que seguía callendo.**

**-¡SAKURA!-sentì que me agarraron pero como acaso seguia soñando no habìa llegado al piso**

**-yue, yuki- me habìa salvadopronto se iba a acabar el tiempo, el escudo se iba a borrar y todos en el mundo morirìa, pero no querìa alarmar a yue- yue mi hermano.**

**-que le paso a touya, sakura- la cara de yue se viò preocupada- sakura dime-se habìa agitado**

**-mi hermano creo que esta muerto, me dijo nque te dijera que fuiste una persona importente para el y que nunca te olvidarà y que te admira y siempre lo harà-vi su cara se habìa puesto triste y làgrimas salìan de sus ojos-¿estas bien?-**

**le preguntè me preocupaba.**

**Yue empezó a brilla**

**-¿qué te sucede estas bien¡- le dije pero la tristeza le ganaba**

**dejò de brillar parecìa que perdiò sus poderes pues empezemos a caer ibamos a morir pero no podìamos tenìamos que vencer al enemigo.**

**-¡YUEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritè con toda mi fuerza pero de pronto nos detuvimos- kerberos estas bien-abrazè a kero y nos llevò al suelo donde estaban shaoran y tomoyo, ellos estaban sentados, tomoyo habìa despertado .**

**-sakura, que alegrìa que estes bien-tomoyo se acercò a mì y me abrazò**

**-sakura, te dije que lo lograrìas-shaoran se acercò a mi y me robo otro beso-shaoran ahora hay algo muy importante.**

**Lo expliquen a todos todo lo que me dijo y la visión que tuve mientras caìa**

**-el mundo parece condenado a perecer-yue que se habìa quedado como desmayado por fin hablo-sakura dile a tu hermano, aunque este muerto que yo tambièn lo admiro-yue ya no parecìa tan triste.**

**-calro , pero ahora hay que vencer a como de lugar antes de que muera màs gente, la carta del escudo ya no existe asì que cuando lo poderes se debiliten se va a ir la protección de todos, y el mundo se condenarà y todo por mi culpa-lo habìa dicho.**

**Yo pensaba que esto sucedìa por mi culpa parecìa que yo condenè al mundo a devanecerse.**

**-no sakura tu no fuiste, pero como lo venceremos-kerberos se me habìa quedado viendo pues habìa comenzado a llorar**

**-toma sakura, todo saldrà bien-tomoyo habìa roto un pedazo de su falda para dármela como pañuelo-gracias tomoyo me sirve mucho que estuvieras acà-tomoyo solo sonriò**

**-pero que harè con mi báculo- habìa mostrado la llave hecha pedazos**

**-sakura la magia no viene de un báculo viene de adentro**


End file.
